


Tamaiti

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: In which Maori is slaughtered [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Maori, Pre-Slash, Sparring, butchered languages, quilson, slade speaks maori, sladiver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds out that Slade cares about him...deep, deep down. Also, the Maori language is probably butchered by the author so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamaiti

The first time Oliver heard Slade speak his native language, he didn’t know what the man meant. Slade and Oliver had been sparring in a clearing near the plane they camped in. Oliver had improvised using instinct and not putting too much thought into the move, and to both his and Slade’s surprise, caught the Australian man off guard, knocking him down.

“Damn, that was a good one, _tamaiti_. Think you can do it again?” Slade chuckled as he stood, brushing the dirt from his faded cargos.

“Temighty? What’s that mean?” Oliver asked, head cocked and brows furrowed as he tried to decipher the language. “What language was that?”

Slade ducked his head into his keffiyeh. He hadn’t realized that he had slipped into Maori. Awkwardly, the mercenary cleared his throat. “It’s Maori – my native language. It’s pronounced ‘tah-my-tea’, and it means... well, a few things, but usually ‘child.’ There’s no real word for ‘kid’, so...” The older man trailed off in embarrassment.

Oliver smiled. “Awwww.... The big bad marshmal-” Slade knocked the marooned billionaire onto the ground.

“ _Haere taringa koe_ ,” Slade hissed. “Now get up, shut up, and do it again. We’re not calling it quits for the day until you get another jump on me... If you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maori to English Translations:  
> tamaiti - babe/child  
> haere taringa koe - go screw yourself
> 
> If I fucked up, please let me know so I can fix it . Thanks :)


End file.
